Mariage arrangé
by Ayanah
Summary: Mon nom ? Yûna Black. Ma situation ? Mariée avec le pire individu qui existe sur Terre. Mes projets ? M'enfuir de cet horrible endroit qu'est Poudlard, étouffer mon mari dans son sommeil et si j'ai le temps pourquoi pas une nouvelle garde robe ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui me revoilà, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics vous devez vous dire que j'exagère, ça ne fait que la troisième fic de front que je fais mais ce n'est pas réellement une nouveauté puisque c'est une réécriture ...

Beaucoup m'ont demandé de continuer Mariage Arrangé, j'ai essayé de m'y remettre il y a un mois mais plus rien ne me convient, l'histoire bancale, la façon d'écrire, les personnages en eux même. Au départ je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de réécrire puisque j'ai déjà d'autres projets mais comme d'habitude et sous le coup de l'inspiration soudaine que m'a procuré la nouvelle histoire de ma meilleure amie je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ...

Tout ça pour dire que voici le premier chapitre entièrement réécrit, au final je ne sais pas si cette histoire aura grand chose à voir avec l'ancienne. Les grandes lignes seront les mêmes mais j'ai bien l'intention d'approfondir comme j'ai pu le faire lorsque j'ai réécrit " des étoiles plein les yeux " ( oui j'en profite pour me faire un peu de pub aussi xD ).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, s'il est utile que je réécrive ou si j'abandonne tout de suite ...

Sur ce bisous et à bientôt ^^

* * *

Je me présente Yûna Connors. Il y a une semaine j'ai atteint le cap des dix sept ans, la majorité chez les sorciers. Soyons clair, ça faisait des années que je rêvais au jour où je serais enfin libre et indépendante. Fini les transports en commun sorciers, fini les cheminées poussiéreuses et à moi le permis de transplanage. C'est vrai c'est l'un des seuls avantages dans les moyens de transport à être sorcier, les moldus ont des voitures, des avions, des bateaux, autant de choses qui leur facilite la vie et nous qu'Est-ce qu'on a ? des portoloins qui manquent de vous rendre malade à chaque utilisation, des bus à l'aspect douteux dans lesquels mieux vaut s'abstenir de regarder par la fenêtre, quoique si l'on est fan de parc d'attraction on pourrait à la rigueur trouver ça aussi amusant que dix tours de grand huit exécutés d'affilé.

Tout ça pour dire que j'affrontais ce passage à l'âge adulte avec la plus grande sérénité. Mes amis m'avaient organisé une fête mémorable, j'étais prête à dévaliser les magasins, en effet quoi de mieux pour se faire plaisir qu'une nouvelle garde robe ? Mais dans mon euphorie j'avais failli oublié un léger détail, détail qui bouleversa totalement mes projets. Jusqu'ici mes parents m'avaient laissé vivre seule sous la protection de mes elfes de maison, j'avais accès illimité à leur compte en banque, le luxe de vivre dans la maison familiale situé sur l'île de Honshu, à quelques minutes du centre de Tokyo. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à vous détailler l'archipel d'îles qui fourmillait autour de chez moi, puisque je ne pense pas que ce soit la géographie qui vous intéresse particulièrement.

Mes parents, même si je ne doute pas de l'amour qu'ils me portent, sont des gens très occupés. Ils voyagent beaucoup pour leurs affaires et ne sont que très rarement à la maison. En général leur visite sont loin de coïncider avec ma date d'anniversaire, de souvenir ça n'a du arriver que deux fois, ainsi lorsqu'ils sont arrivés avec visiblement quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer j'ai été plus que surprise. J'étais consciente depuis que j'étais toute petite que mon mariage serait le fruit d'un partenariat d'affaire ou d'une alliance entre famille de sang pur mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'il serait prévu pour le week end même.

De plus il y avait une grosse différence entre avoir conscience de quelque chose et que cette chose se réalise réellement. Je pensais tout au moins que la date du mariage aurait lieu une fois mes études terminés or il me restait encore une année d'étude avant d'obtenir mes aspics. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a poussé mes parents à précipiter ce mariage, je n'aurais pas osé me rebeller, peut être étais ce une décision de la part de ma future belle famille. Durant la conversation j'ai appris que mon mari était anglais, je ne connaissais absolument aucune famille de sorcier anglais alors le nom Black à mes oreilles n'évoquaient rien de particulier.

Pour tout vous dire bien qu'étant anglaise du côté paternel je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Angleterre et jamais eu aucune envie d'aller visiter. Ma mère est japonaise et le siège social de l'entreprise étant situé à Tokyo mes parents n'ont jamais trouvé bon de m'y envoyer, d'ailleurs je les en remercie grandement. J'aime la chaleur qui règne ici, les cerisiers qui fleurissent à chaque printemps. J'aime les gens qui s'y trouve, la façon de vivre et en aucun cas je n'aurais souhaité échangé tout cela contre autre chose. Il circulait des histoires horribles sur le climat européen, pluvieux et brumeux, il était question que le soleil ne soit qu'un vague mythe pour les habitants or rien n'était plus plaisant en ce monde qu'une journée dans la piscine ou à la plage.

Il est question que je passe ma dernière année d'étude dans un pensionnat anglais, par soucis de me rapprocher de mon mari, mais rien ne me terrifie plus que d'être séparé de mon environnement quotidien. Ce n'est même pas la barrière de la langue, après tout étant l'héritière de la famille Connors je me dois de parler couramment un minimum de quatre dialectes dont l'anglais évidemment. Mon école ici nous laisse beaucoup de liberté, nous y sommes uniquement pour les cours ou pour fréquenter la bibliothèque en dehors de ça nous sommes libres de nos mouvements, de nous balader en ville pendant les intercours, de rentrer chez nous le soir venu. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais réussir à m'adapter au règlement intérieur de Poudlard, ça me parait tellement restrictif et ennuyant. Les sorties sont limités à une fois par semaine et de plus toujours au même endroit. Les étudiants là bas ne se sentent-ils pas totalement cloitrés ? Pour ma part je deviendrais folle de rester entre les quatre mêmes murs pendant sept ans.

Pourtant même si tout ça me paraissait plus effrayant que tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici j'essayais de voir du positif dans la situation. Je pensais naïvement que mon mari serait tout aussi perturbé par la situation que je l'étais, j'imaginais que nous apprendrions à nous connaître, que nous pourrions même plaisanter de tout ça dans quelques temps, mais bien sûr comme toujours les choses ont été loin de se passer ainsi. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite, par moment j'ai tendance à être orgueilleuse et même superficielle, je m'énerve très facilement et je suis extrêmement têtue mais je ne pense pas avoir mérité ce qu'il m'a fait subir durant la cérémonie.

Pour faire court le mot indifférence a soudainement pris tout son sens aujourd'hui. A part pour consentir à m'épouser, et au prix visiblement d'un effort surhumain il a prononcé le oui décisif. Encore à ce moment là j'avais espoir qu'il soit quelqu'un d'agréable et de facile à vivre mais une fois la fête commencée j'ai vite compris qu'il n'en serait rien. Nous n'avons pas dansé ensemble, nous nous ne sommes même pas adressés la parole pour une simple et unique raison, visiblement ma demoiselle d'honneur était plus de son goût. Il m'a ridiculisé, humilié, et le pire c'est que ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il s'est éclipsé en sa compagnie. Actuellement j'attends dans la suite pour jeunes mariés que nos parents ont si soigneusement réservés pour notre nuit de noce.

Rien que ce mot me fait doucement rire, même s'il consent à revenir il est hors de question que je lui accorde quoique ce soit. C'était cette partie qui m'effrayait le plus, faire l'amour avec un parfait inconnu m'a fait à de nombreuses reprises penser sérieusement à m'enfuir. J'aurais vécu avec les amish aux Etats Unis, je serais devenue une artiste hippie à Paris, j'aurais pu entrer dans un couvent et devenir une nonne tellement célèbre qu'on m'aurait canonisé mais très vite j'ai abandonné chacune de ces trois possibilités pour des raisons évidentes.

Au moins maintenant je n'ai plus à me soucier de tout ça, je me demande s'il existerait un moyen de ne pas me rendre dans ce pensionnat anglais. Nous serions juste mariés pour la forme et nous mènerions notre vie chacun de notre côté. Bien sûr visiblement sa famille tient à ce que nous ayons des enfants, d'ailleurs à ce propos j'aurais presque pu le plaindre en rencontrant sa mère, si tenté soit-il qu'il ne soit pas parti faire des galipettes avec sa désormais belle cousine, mais il est hors de question que cet homme et moi ayons quelques contacts physiques que ce soit.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne soit pas séduisant, ce serait mentir que de nier avoir eu une certaine attirance pour lui mais son comportement a détruit le peu d'intérêt que je daignais lui porter. Il s'appelle Sirius, de la noble et très très ancienne famille des Black. Sa mère s'est fait un plaisir de me retracer toute leur généalogie et rien que pour ça je le déteste. Une de ses tantes aimait à exécuter les elfes, un de ses oncles a vécu reclus dans son manoir pendant des dizaines d'années mais personne ne semble trouver ça étrange, comme si être riche et avoir un sang pur pardonnait toutes les excentricités. Pour ma part je ne connais pas grand-chose sur ma famille, ma mère a une sœur, mon père est fils unique mais je n'entretiens aucune relation avec mes cousines et encore moins avec le reste de ma famille que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce mariage, j'ai essayé vainement de m'y soustraire mais maintenant que c'est fait je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mon comportement en quoique ce soit. Je connais déjà ma femme sans même lui avoir parlé, elle est comme toutes les autres petites sangs pur de bonne famille à ne pas en douter. Creuse, sans vie, pleine de préjugés et de méchanceté. Je ne l'ai même pas regardé à la cérémonie, que m'importe une personne que je considérerais toujours comme une tapisserie. Sa cousine n'était pas beaucoup plus intéressante qu'elle mais ce n'était pas sa conversation qui m'importait après tout.

Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce elle était assise sur le canapé laissant ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Elle avait déjà ôté sa robe de mariée pour passer une robe plus confortable en tissu blanc et même si j'avais décidé de ne lui accorder aucun regard et d'aller me coucher directement je ne pouvais me décider à détourner mes yeux du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Ses cheveux bouclés retombaient le long de son dos, remontés négligemment pour laisser sa frange retomber juste au dessus de ses yeux. Elle était japonaise, ça se retrouvait dans certains traits de son visage mais elle possédait également de grands yeux bleus qui avec le brun de ses cheveux ressortaient encore davantage.

Elle paraissait douce, innocente et puisque c'était notre nuit de noce j'envisageais sérieusement de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Après tout peut être que j'allais trouver certains avantages à être marié. Elle m'a regardé m'installer sur le lit, me calant confortablement contre les coussins j'en profitais pour l'observer davantage. Ses jambes nues étaient bronzées dévoilant des cuisses que je m'imaginais déjà en train de caresser. Sa robe masquait sa poitrine mais je devinais au décolleté que ce qu'elle cachait encore pour le moment n'allait pas être pour me déplaire. Elle ne paraissait pas décider à venir me rejoindre, peut être qu'elle était timide mais ça m'importait guère.

Je n'avais pas pour intention d'être gentil ou de devenir son ami, même si physiquement elle était tout ce que je désirais elle n'avait aucune sorte d'importance pour moi et n'en aurait jamais. Au mieux elle devrait s'estimer heureuse si je daignais partager son lit de temps à autre. Sa cousine était beaucoup moins tentante qu'elle ne l'était, beaucoup trop conventionnel à mon goût mais elle avait compensé ça avec la prise d'initiative dont elle avait fait preuve. J'avais oublié son prénom, à quoi me servirait de le connaitre après tout ?

Elle s'est levée, j'ai pensé que c'était pour venir me rejoindre mais elle s'est contentée d'allumer la radio m'ignorant totalement. Je ne connaissais pas la chanson qui était en train de passer, à vrai dire les musiques japonaises m'indifféraient totalement mais si ça pouvait l'aider à se mettre dans l'ambiance je n'allais pas lui refuser ça.

- Déshabille toi

Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et comme elle ne réagissait pas je me suis demandé si elle avait compris ce que j'avais dit. Peut être qu'elle ne parlait même pas anglais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce que je lui demandais par des gestes mais encore là elle restait totalement stoïque. J'ai pensé qu'elle me regardait avec incrédulité mais j'ai vite compris qu'il n'en était rien.

- Es tu totalement idiot ?

Contre toute attente elle m'a posé cette question dans un anglais parfait alors que je me relevais du lit où j'étais installé. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas exécuté si elle comprenait tout ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé me ridiculiser ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas obéi si tu comprenais ?

- Est-ce que je ressemble à un chien ?

Elle m'a lancé un regard moqueur avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en rester là, pour qui se prenait-elle pour me répondre ainsi ? Je l'ai suivi et au moment où je suis arrivé elle s'est contentée de me regarder à travers le miroir passant une couche de brillant à lèvre. Un sac était posé dans le coin de la pièce et c'est seulement maintenant que je remarquais qu'elle avait toujours des chaussures aux pieds.

- Tu comptes aller quelque part ? demandais-je suspicieux

- En vacance, merci de t'en soucier. Ma cousine est dans la suite 210, amuse toi bien, à une prochaine fois peut être.

J'étais littéralement atterré, elle m'a dit ça calmement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde avant d'attraper son sac à main passant à côté de moi. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait s'arrêter, qu'elle voulait juste me tester mais elle n'en a rien fait et je l'ai compris seulement en voyant sa main sur la poignée de porte.

- Sérieusement tu penses avoir à faire à qui ?

- Et toi ? Qui penses-tu que je sois ?

Elle m'a lancé un regard assassin et là j'ai compris. C'était évident, elle était tout simplement jalouse. Il me suffisait de lui dire deux trois mots gentils, de lui faire un petit compliment et tout serait réglé. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule la laissant descendre le long de son bras avant de prendre sa main. D'habitude ça faisait toujours son petit effet chez la gente féminine mais cette fois ci elle observait avec attention tous les gestes que j'avais avant de lancer un regard éloquent à mon doigt vierge de toute bague. Je me suis penché pour l'embrasser mais elle a reculé ne perdant en rien l'expression furieuse qu'elle avait précédemment.

- Tu penses réellement que je vais t'embrasser après que tu te sois envoyé ma cousine ?

- Ce sont de si vilains mots pour une si jolie bouche

- Ne me dis pas que tu séduis vraiment les filles avec des phrases bateaux comme celles-ci ?

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, la beauté ne pardonnait pas tout et ma patience avait ses limites. Ne cherchant plus à dire quoique ce soit j'ai réitéré la manœuvre pour l'embrasser mais elle continuait à me tenir à distance. Puis sans vraiment me contrôler je l'ai attrapé par le poignée, j'ai regretté mon geste immédiatement mais il était déjà trop tard. Ce n'était pas mon habitude de me montrer violent avec les filles, ni de forcer qui que ce soit mais elle m'avait réellement mis hors de moi. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler, c'était ce que faisait les filles de son genre dans des situations comme celles-ci mais elle s'est contentée de me lancer le regard le plus noir que j'ai jamais rencontré avant de sortir de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle comptait revenir mais j'en doutais sérieusement. Ce n'était pas le plus mal d'un côté, moi non plus je n'avais aucune envie de la revoir. Les filles comme ça je les évitais comme la peste et si je n'avais rien à me reprocher c'était encore mieux. Je me demandais tout de même quand j'allais la revoir, nos familles n'allaient pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement. Il était question qu'elle me rejoigne à Poudlard mais avec son sale caractère j'espérais qu'elle allait rester le plus loin possible de moi. Je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne m'aimait pas et il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors déjà un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que vous continuez à me suivre dans cette nouvelle version ^^

Pour le prénom il est vrai que je n'étais pas obligée de changer, mais je voulais quelque chose de plus japonais et de plus original !

Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien :)

* * *

Je venais de passer le mois d'août chez un ami. Andreas était italien mais ses parents avaient pensé que le faire étudier à Tokyo ouvrirait ses horizons et lui permettrait ainsi d'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Il était l'héritier d'une entreprise multinationale dans le domaine des instruments magiques, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a appris à jouer du piano et de la guitare. Beaucoup de personnes se demande quelles sont les différences entre les instruments moldus et sorciers, tout d'abord le son est entièrement réglable, l'instrument retient de lui-même des séquences, pratique pour jouer à deux voix, mais je suis convaincue qu'en parlant d'un garçon et à côté de musique le plus intéressant reste tout de même la première option.

Andreas et moi on se connait depuis notre première année à Tokyo. On est plus ou moins sorti ensemble l'année dernière , mais je ne saurais vraiment définir notre relation. Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami et ne le sera jamais. Il n'est pas mon petit ami, et ne l'a jamais vraiment été. J'aime passer du temps en sa compagnie, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai passé les vacances dans sa villa en Toscane.

J'aurais pu oublier toute cette histoire de mariage si je n'avais du me préparer à cette rentrée qui promettait d'être éprouvante. Mes parents m'avaient sérieusement réprimandés pour mon attitude mais visiblement Sirius n'avait pas été raconté notre mésaventure de la nuit de noce, il devait être blessé dans sa fierté et d'ailleurs c'était tant mieux. Autant dire qu'il était hors de question que je reparte dans mon ancienne école et que Poudlard m'ouvrait ses bras même si j'aurais préféré en rester le plus loin possible.

Avant de me quitter et que je ne transplane à KingCross mon ami m'a embrassé en me disant à bientôt mais je pense qu'il ne réalise pas très bien qu'aller en Angleterre risque de me tuer. Et non je n'exagère rien je suis tout à fait sérieuse. Je ne me suis pas senti coupable cet été en embrassant Andreas encore et encore, pourquoi aurais-je du de toute manière ? Ce mariage n'a aucune valeur, je n'ai pas été plus loin qu'un flirt innocent et autant dire que je suis convaincue que du côté de mon mari il est loin d'en être de même.

Comme je l'imaginais je déteste Londres. Je suis là depuis à peine dix minutes que cet atmosphère me déplait déjà. Je me suis retrouvée dans une cabine téléphonique rouge criarde, coincée dans une rue bondée mais personne n'a trouvé bizarre que j'apparaisse d'un coup, à croire que les passants ont l'habitude de ce spectacle. Bien sûr il pleuvait mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Heureusement j'avais pensé à tout, mon parapluie dans la main et mes valises réduites en une seule dans l'autre j'avançais courageusement vers l'intérieur de la gare.

J'avais conscience que je n'aurais peut être pas du mettre une robe, les personnes autour de moi étaient habillés en noir, en gris de façon classique et j'avais l'impression qu'en violet je dénotais un peu. Néanmoins je n'ai jamais été timide alors ça ne me dérangeait que modérément tous ses regards qu'on me lançait. Je cherchais la voie neuf trois quart, quelle stupidité vraiment, pourquoi ne pas avoir leur propre gare pour sorcier ?

- Mademoiselle vous êtes perdue ?

Je me retournais pour me retrouver en face d'un jeune homme en jean et chemise bleu foncée. Il me souriait remettant ses lunettes en place et j'essayais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur ses cheveux en épis qui clairement donnait l'impression qu'il venait de sauter du lit. Il m'était dur de savoir s'il était sorcier ou non, j'essayais de voir s'il possédait une baguette mais je me rendais juste compte que comme moi il trainait avec lui une énorme valise.

- Si je vous dis moldu, crapaud, bave de troll et voie neuf trop quart vous me répondez ?

- Nouvelle venue à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il légèrement surpris

J'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, les anglais peuvent être très serviables, à l'opposé exact de mon mari en faite. Sans que je le lui demande il a pris ma valise me parlant avec désinvolture de ma nouvelle école. Selon lui c'était l'un des meilleurs endroits au monde, mais sur ce point je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me montrer dubitative. Il ne cessait de sourire et au vue des personnes qui le saluaient sans arrêt j'en déduisais facilement qu'il devait être vraiment populaire.

Il m'a fait monté dans le train mais à peine à l'intérieur son comportement a changé du tout au tout. Lui qui était si agréable, si amusant, s'est soudainement métamorphosé en vraie sangsue. Un boulet à l'état pur, je plaignais sincèrement la pauvre fille qui faisait les frais de sa nouvelle attitude et j'étais en train de me demander si tous les anglais avaient l'air aussi stupide quand ils essayaient de draguer.

- Non tu ne m'as absolument pas manqué Potter, dans quelle langue dois-je te le répéter ?

- Essaie le polonais ou le russe ça fait toujours son petit effet

Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle m'avait remarqué jusqu'ici mais je voyais clairement à son regard qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de moi, tentative vaine puisque nous étions de parfaites inconnues l'une pour l'autre.

- Nouvelle élève crus-je bon de préciser

- Et déjà en relation avec Potter ? Répondit-elle moqueusement

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était cette fille mais au vue de la façon dont elle me regardait on pouvait clairement comprendre qu'elle était plus que jalouse. A côté d'elle le jeune homme paraissait intéressé par la tournure des évènements et j'étais en train de me demander si je n'étais pas retourné à ma première ou deuxième année de collège tellement c'était ridicule.

- C'est une habitude chez les Anglais de se faire une idée préconçue des gens sans même les connaître ? Je pense que je vais vous laisser, j'ai autre chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Il se trouvait qu'à vrai dire c'était un mensonge de la pire espèce, je ne connaissais absolument personne mise à part ces deux là, la plupart des compartiments étaient déjà occupés et je me voyais mal demander à de parfaits inconnus de les rejoindre. J'ai déambulé quelques minutes dans le couloir avant de me retrouver dans le dernier wagon. Il n'y avait encore personne, ainsi alors que je faisais léviter ma valise jusqu'au porte bagage en hauteur j'ai pu en profiter pour consulter mes messages.

C'était une nouvelle invention sorcière basée sur le principe du téléphone chez les moldus. Il y avait la possibilité de lire le message par écrit ou de l'entendre prononcée à haute voix par son propriétaire. Dans ce cas là une image était projetée permettant de se retrouver face à son interlocuteur. L'appareil utilisait une infime part de la magie qui circulait chez chaque sorcier, le rendant inutilisable par n'importe qui d'autre. Ca me réconfortait un peu de voir qu'on ne m'avait pas oublié à Tokyo, là bas les cours ne débutaient que dans deux semaines, peut être que mes amis pourraient venir me rejoindre à Pré au lard si je le leur demandais.

J'étais prête à mettre en route la fonction musique de l'appareil quand la porte du compartiment s'est ouverte. Je devais être maudite car je vis apparaitre la fille que j'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre étudiante qui paraissait avoir son âge. Les deux étaient plutôt jolies mais différemment. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts Lily, et je connaissais son prénom seulement parce que le garçon à lunettes l'avait prononcé en boucle, était de la même taille que son amie aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisettes. Elles me dévisagèrent toutes les deux quelques instants avant que la blonde ne se mette à sourire entrant dans la cabine en emmenant sa valise avec elle.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Alice. On peut s'installer ici ? A cause de Lily, la fille ici présente, on a du déménager de notre compartiment suite à l'arrivée inopinée de quatre garçons forts séduisants

- Alice ! L'apostropha Lily

- Oui excuse moi, à cause de l'un des quatre garçons fort séduisant

- Quelqu'un du nom de Potter je présume ?

La jeune fille paraissait surprise que je puisse le connaître mais ça ne dura réellement qu'une infime seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sourire lançant un regard éloquent à sa meilleure amie qui était en train d'installer sa valise à côté de la mienne.

- Tout à fait ! James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich, élu garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard trois années consécutives.

- Ex-aequo avec Sirius Black, le pire coureur de jupons de tous les temps crus bon de préciser la rousse

A l'évocation de son prénom mon sang se glaça. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'être un étudiant lambda duquel je n'aurais jamais rien su ? Je me demandais si les deux étaient amis mais c'était fort peu probable, comment quelqu'un d'aussi agréable que James aurait pu être associé avec une personne comme Sirius ?

- En faite je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, ce type me met hors de moi, désolé de t'avoir donné une mauvaise impression

- J'ai déjà été jalouse je sais ce que c'est ne t'en fais pas. Je m'appelle Yûna.

- Mais je n'étais pas du tout …

- Enchanté de te connaître Yûna ! La coupa Alice

Lily leva les yeux au ciel prenant place sur la banquette face à la mienne un livre à la main.

- En vrai elle est monstrueusement jalouse dès qu'une fille entre dans un périmètre de moins de cinquante mètre de James Potter mais elle ne l'avouera jamais me chuchota Alice à l'oreille

Je les aimais déjà, Alice était amusante, me relayant tous les potins de Poudlard que selon elle je me devais de connaître. Lily était plus sérieuse mais tout aussi gentille, elles étaient toutes deux à Gryffondor, encore une particularité de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Vraiment quel intérêt de séparer les élèves en quatre maison si ce n'est attiser la différence entre chaque ? Il ne fallait pas s'étonner après que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'entendent si mal d'après les dires d'Alice. Je ne comprendrais jamais le système de Poudlard je pense, mais après tout je n'avais qu'un an à faire, une interminable et horrible année.

* * *

James venait de faire fuir en à peine cinq secondes Lily et Alice, un record même pour lui. L'avantage c'est que nous avions désormais notre compartiment, comme à son habitude Rémus venait de s'installer contre la fenêtre un livre de défense contre les forces du mal dans les mains, Peter était déjà en train de grignoter quant à James actuellement il était dans un état que je qualifierais de pitoyable. Comment pouvait-on poursuivre une fille toutes ces années en se lassant jamais de se faire rejeter. C'était quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais, il y avait tellement de belles filles à Poudlard, pourquoi se contenter d'une seule ? Parfois il me regardait un air compatissant sur le visage en me disant que je comprendrais un jour, mais j'espérais bien que quelque chose comme ça ne m'arrive jamais. J'avais autre chose à faire que m'humilier pour rien.

- Avec tout ça j'ai failli oublier ! Dit-il soudainement son visage s'illuminant

- Si tu prononces encore le nom de Lily Evans je t'étrangle et je suis très sérieux

Rémus eut un petit sourire, visiblement il n'était pas si concentré que ça dans sa lecture. Il était le seul parmi nous à vraiment pouvoir approcher Lily et même si James avait tenté de le soudoyer à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il glisse quelques mots en sa faveur il préférait rester neutre et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, ce qui selon moi était une belle erreur puisque James une fois à moins de deux mètres de Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir stupidement.

- Quel bel ami tu fais mais il ne s'agissait pas d'elle pour une fois. J'ai croisé une fille vraiment séduisante en venant, tu l'aurais adoré Sirius. Mignonne, gentille, amusante et puis tu aurais vu la façon dont elle a remis Lily à sa place, elle aurait pu me plaire si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris dit-il rêveur

J'en venais à le détester quand il prenait ce ton idiot et particulièrement quand il semblait perdue en pleine réflexion sur la fille qui le méprisait le plus au monde.

- Vraiment ? Quelqu'un a eu le culot de répondre à sa majesté Lily Evans ? Mais qu'Est-ce qu'on fait encore ici, présente là moi !

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez encore harceler une pauvre fille

Rémus venait de refermer son bouquin, il désapprouvait totalement notre comportement volage, particulièrement le mien d'ailleurs, mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de continuer.

- Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse répondis-je innocemment

Au final on s'est retrouvé à quatre à déambuler dans le train à la recherche de cette fille. Rémus nous avait accompagné pour être sûr que nous nous tiendrons convenablement et Peter était venu parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas rester seul. Les choses s'avéraient compliquées puisque James ignorait le nom de la fille et bien sûr à chaque passage, ayant une réputation à tenir, nous avions le devoir de saluer tout le monde. C'est seulement en arrivant au dernier compartiment, et au moment où James avait déjà sa main sur la porte que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ma femme, du moins si on pouvait considérer qu'elle l'était réellement. Peut être qu'elle avait abandonné tout projet de venir ou alors …

- Et bien vous en avez mis du temps ! Une heure pour retrouver Lily tu me déçois James plaisanta Alice

Installée à côté de notre blondinette préférée, à se demander comment une fille aussi agréable qu'Alice pouvait être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyant que Lily Evans, la femme qu'on m'avait choisi. J'avais cessé de penser à elle pendant ces dernières semaines, elle n'en valait pas la peine et voilà que je la retrouvais avec les filles avec qui nous passions le plus de temps.

- On était venu faire plus ample connaissance avec votre nouvelle amie lança mon ami d'un ton jovial

Lily prononça quelque chose que personne ne comprit entre ses dents alors que je faisais tout juste le rapprochement. Il ne parlait pas sérieusement de cette fille tout à l'heure ? Les adjectifs qu'il avait utilisé pour la décrire étaient tout bonnement ridicule. Elle ne me lança pas un regard, examinant tour à tour mes trois amis avant de se lever tranquillement pour leur déposer un baiser sur la joue à chacun.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Yûna et j'espère que nous deviendrons vite amis

Elle se baissa légèrement pour les saluer à la mode orientale avant de se redresser remettant correctement ses cheveux en place. Elle les avait lissé depuis la dernière fois, les mèches qui couvraient son front étaient désormais vers la droite et je n'arrivais pas à définir si je la préférais ainsi. Sa robe en voile était agrémentait d'une fleur sur le décolleté et je remarquais clairement que ce détail n'avait pas non plus échappé à mes amis. La robe marquait sa taille me rappelant l'occasion que je n'avais pas pu saisir lors de la nuit de noce. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je n'aimais pas vraiment le regard que pouvait avoir James en cet instant et même si Rémus n'était pas différent d'ordinaire j'avais l'impression qu'elle lui plaisait à lui aussi.

- Alors ces vacances ? Dis-je moqueusement

Elle me lança un regard noir, visiblement elle n'avait rien oublié de notre première rencontre. Les autres me dévisagèrent tour à tour posant leur regard sur moi puis sur elle.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Peter timidement

- Je vous présente officiellement ma femme répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin

Tous les regards se portèrent sur nos mains mais pour ma part j'avais enlevé mon alliance la cérémonie à peine terminé et pour elle, sa bague était montée en pendentif sur le collier qu'elle portait.

- Quoi c'est elle ? Mais quand tu nous l'as décrite tu as parlé d'une fille repoussante et attardée intervint à nouveau Peter

- Or elle n'a vraiment rien de repoussant se sentit obligé de rajouter James

Il s'attira par la même occasion les foudres de Lily alors que ma femme paraissait sur le point d'exploser.

- Moi au moins je ne me suis pas envoyé mon beau cousin le jour de notre mariage

J'avais oublié de parler de ce détail à mes amis en leur racontant ce qui s'était passé, à vrai dire et je l'avouais j'avais peut être légèrement enjoliver les choses en ma faveur.

- Et moi je ne me suis pas comporté en vierge effarouchée en m'enfuyant la nuit de noce venue

- Sache que je n'ai aucun problème avec ma sexualité, c'est avec toi que j'en ai un.

Elle serrait les poings alors qu'autour de nous les autres ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à ce que les choses se passent ainsi. Les filles étaient sans nulle doute les plus perdues même si Alice paraissait surexcitée.

- Personne ne s'était jamais plainte avant toi, il faudrait peut être te remettre en question.

J'ai cru un vague instant l'avoir fait taire, d'un coup elle parut plus calme, plus détendue mais alors qu'elle croisait les bras sous sa poitrine un léger sourire sur le visage j'en ai conclu qu'elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Il n'y a rien à attendre d'un type qui comme préliminaire te demande de te déshabiller avant de se lancer dans une belle imitation du singe.

Un silence s'est abattu dans la pièce, je voyais que Lily et Alice avaient du mal à contenir leur fou rire quant à mes amis je n'osais trop les regarder.

- Un-Zéro pour Yûna ! A quand la revanche ? Plaisanta James

Cette fille était la pire que je n'ai jamais rencontré, elle paraissait douce en apparence ça oui mais elle avait tout du démon malin qui frappait une fois que vous étiez au sol. Avec une attitude pareille elle se retrouverait sans aucun doute à Serpentard et j'en serais définitivement débarrassé. Pour la suite du trajet, Alice nous a invité à rester, j'étais prêt à décliner quand plus rapide James s'est jeté sur l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec Lily. J'ai donc observé, non sans amertume, ce démon qui se faisait passer pour une fille se rapprocher de Rémus tranquillement. Lui qui avait tendance à repousser les filles comme la peste semblait cette fois tout à fait disposer à entretenir la conversation qu'elle venait de lancer. Un faux frère exactement à l'image de James.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahum que dire ... Je pense que depuis le temps il ne reste absolument plus personne mais enfin voici quand même le chapitre 3 ... oui je me fais toute petite ... et oui je regrette d'avoir laissé un tel délai d'attente ...

Si vous aviez la gentillesse de me pardonner, et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cela m'arrangerait beaucoup ... J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et que quelques lecteurs égarés auront la bonté de me donner leur avis ...

A bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Rien que pour la tête qu'a fait Sirius en entendant le mot Gryffondor sortir du choipeau ça valait amplement le coup. Je n'avais pas d'idées précises de la maison dans laquelle je voulais me retrouver, on m'avait briefé rapidement, Serpentard pour les méchants, Gryffondor pour les gentils, Serdaigle pour les intelligents et Poufsouffle pour les loyaux. Ca me paraissait assez sommaire comme classement et je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme particulièrement gentille ou agréable mais il fallait croire que j'avais des qualités cachées dont j'ignorais tout.

Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'aurait particulièrement déplu de me retrouver à Serpentard, je n'avais d'à priori sur aucune maison même si bien sûr toutes les personnes que je connaissais pour le moment était à Gryffondor. Néanmoins je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'arrêter aux premières rencontres que je faisais, je ne les considérais pas encore comme mes amis même si j'étais dans le dortoir de Lily et Alice. J'avais déjà des amis formidables à Tokyo et ils étaient tellement différent des personnes qui se trouvaient ici que j'avais du mal à m'imaginer pouvoir en être un jour aussi proche.

Dès le lendemain de ma répartition on m'a envoyé chez la directrice de ma maison, une femme assez austère qui même si elle ne paraissait pas méchante ne me paraissait pas non plus sympathique pour autant. Elle m'a interrogé sur mon avenir, ce que je comptais faire comme études mais n'en ayant strictement aucune idée j'ai eu assez de mal à lui répondre. C'est là que sous mes yeux horrifiés elle m'a tendu la liste des options qui existaient ici. Aucune ne correspondait avec celles dont j'avais l'habitude, seul les cours principaux restaient les mêmes, potions, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, même si dans mon ancienne école on avait juste nommé ça sobrement sortilèges et enchantements.

Pour faire court elle m'a donné le choix entre l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes, l'astronomie, la divination et les soins aux créatures magiques. Quand on sait que à Tokyo mes matières secondaires étaient le dessin magique ainsi que la musique sorcière et ses variantes ça m'a définitivement fait haïr cette nouvelle école. Je connaissais déjà tout des créatures magiques ayant même validé cette option l'an dernier et le système ici était tellement différent que j'étais en train de me demander où la directrice comptait m'envoyer. En théorie je n'avais plus de potions, ni même d'histoire de la magie. Au Japon les Aspics se déroulaient sur deux ans et la directrice paraissait assez perplexe devant mes résultats.

Je n'avais jamais cherché à être brillante, j'avais des résultats plus que correct mais je ne recherchais pas non plus la perfection. Je me contentais du minimum pour les matières qui m'indifféraient mais j'étais capable d'exceller dans d'autres. En sortant du bureau je ne savais pas trop si je devais me réjouir ou me lamenter davantage. L'histoire de la magie m'avait été épargné au même titre que les créatures magiques mais voilà que je devais recommencer mon année en potions et débuter un cursus en astronomie. J'étais censé prendre des cours particuliers avec le meilleur élève de cette matière pour me remettre à niveau, je n'avais aucune idée de qui il ou elle était mais je me doutais qu'à Poudlard les surprises n'étaient jamais bonnes.

En me rendant en cours de potions j'ai du passer devant une galerie de portrait forte inquiétante. Vraiment qu'Est-ce qu'avait cette école avec tous ses gens morts qui vous fixaient ? C'était vraiment inquiétant que de parfaits inconnus puissent vous épier et avoir une sorte de vie après la mort à travers un simple cadre. Sans parler des fantômes, ils surgissaient de n'importe où et semblait trouver un malin plaisir à vous faire les plus belles peur de toute votre vie. En arrivant dans la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn, en retard évidemment, je m'attendais à être réprimandé mais il n'en fit rien. J'avais à peine passé la porte que j'étais déjà invité à une réunion spéciale organisée dans un peu plus d'une semaine avant de bien sûr être convié à m'installer où je le désirais.

Lily était déjà en compagnie d'Alice, et je me voyais mal les séparer. Il n'y avait pas de présence de Sirius et c'était tant mieux. A vrai dire du groupe des Maraudeurs il restait juste James et je me demandais vraiment ce que je faisais là. Dans un coin reculé de la salle il y avait un garçon aux couleurs de Serpentard perdu dans la contemplation de son livre qu'il griffonnait sans même écouter les conseils du professeur. Vraiment j'étais tombée dans une école de fou furieux, ça ne faisait même pas vingt quatre heures que j'étais là et déjà je n'avais qu'une envie en partir le plus loin possible. Dans les premiers temps je ne suis pas sûre que James ait vraiment remarqué que je venais de m'installer à côté de lui, il était perdu dans sa contemplation de Lily, à un tel point qu'à ce niveau là ce n'était même plus de l'amour.

- Pas que je voudrais te déranger et outre le fait que je ne doute pas que la nuque de Lily vaille la peine d'une telle concentration mais aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire qui est le meilleur étudiant d'astronomie ?

Il m'a regardé réellement surpris, en quoi ma question était-elle si étrange ? Il s'est mis à sourire et là j'ai su que comme je l'avais présagé, d'ailleurs j'étais en train de me demander si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de suivre le cours de divination, je risquais fort de recevoir un coup de massue pire que les précédents.

- Si je te le dis tu n'oublieras pas que je ne suis que le messager n'Est-ce pas ?

A croire que j'étais si terrifiante que ça, je n'étais pas du genre à m'énerver pour une broutille. Bon en faite si j'étais tout à fait ce genre là mais ça il l'ignorait encore.

- Allez détends toi James, tant que tu ne m'annonces pas que j'aurais à faire à mon mari chéri tout ira bien.

Un silence pesant se mit à s'installer entre nous. James commençait à jouer avec l'une des branches de ses lunettes quant à moi je réalisais avec effroi ce que ce silence signifiait.

- Non !

Sans que je m'en rende compte j'étais debout les mains posées sur la table et je venais clairement d'attirer l'attention de toute la classe sur moi.

- Un problème avec les ingrédients de la potion miss Connors ? M'interrogea Slughorn

- Non non c'est parfait professeur, excusez moi

J'essayais d'accuser le coup, sérieusement j'étais en train de détester McGonagall au plus haut point. Cette vieille chouette devait parfaitement savoir qui obtenait les meilleurs résultats et elle était parfaitement au courant de mon mariage aussi. Peut être même que mes parents ou ceux de Sirius l'avaient payé pour m'envoyer tout droit dans ce traquenard. Jamais, je dis bien jamais je n'irais m'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Sirius, plutôt mourir que de devoir lui demander un service.

- Tu sais jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'a jamais mordu personne dit-il amusé par mon comportement

- S'il pouvait me tuer par un regard crois moi qu'il l'aurait fait !

- La réciproque étant vrai-je suppose.

Sans même essayer de conserver une quelconque dignité je me laissais choir sur la table, la tête dans les bras. Jamais je ne pourrais tenir une année ici, la perspective de devenir hippie à Paris commençait à me paraitre plus raisonnable que de rester dans cet endroit qui mettait mes nerfs à vive épreuve. Au moment où James commençait à couper les feuilles de je ne sais quelle plante étrange, quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté de moi visiblement pour attirer mon attention. Je me contentais de tourner la tête vers la droite ne prenant même pas la peine de me redresser, cette personne ne voyait-elle donc pas l'état pathétique dans lequel je me trouvais et dans lequel je souhaitais m'empêtrer.

- Un problème ?

- J'ai entendu malgré moi votre discussion et je …

D'un bond je me redressais, avait-il appris que j'étais mariée avec Sirius ? Tant qu'à faire j'aurais préféré que cette information ne soit pas divulguée à tout l'établissement, je n'avais aucune envie qu'on m'associe à ce type plus que douteux. Je voyais enfin le visage de mon interlocuteur, il était plutôt mignon, et la couleur bleu de sa cravate m'indiquait qu'il était à Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je n'ai aucun rapport avec lui, tu as sûrement mal compris dis-je d'une traite

- Ah … oui … ok. En faite je voulais te proposer mon aide pour l'astronomie mais si tu n'as pas besoin je …

- Vendu ! Euh non accepté je veux dire !

A côté de moi James était prix d'un fou rire incontrôlable en parti parce que je venais de me lever à nouveau sans raison particulière. Cette fois ci certes je n'étais plus le centre de l'attention de la classe entière mais le garçon face à moi paraissait assez intrigué par mon comportement. C'est seulement alors qu'il était retourné à sa place que je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, ni son niveau en astronomie d'ailleurs mais peu importait que j'obtienne un troll à mes aspics du moment que je pouvais rester le plus éloignée de Sirius.

Cette fille, une journée à Poudlard et déjà elle se trouve un petit copain. Qui elle croit être pour m'humilier comme ça ? James m'a parlé de cette histoire absurde d'astronomie, tout le monde sait que Terence ne serait pas capable de reconnaître une étoile même si son nom était affiché en caractère gras juste en dessous mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure. Je les ai vu bavarder à l'heure du déjeuner, allant même jusqu'à l'embrasser en sortant de la Grande Salle. Sur la joue certes mais je ne doute pas que ce soir au moment où ils se retrouveront à deux ce sera bien différent. Je pense que personne n'aurait pu être pire qu'elle, je savais que ma mère ne me ferait pas de cadeau, mais à ce point là j'étais loin de m'en douter.

A mon avis personne d'autre n'a voulu d'elle, c'était sa dernière chance ce mariage, qui voudrait d'une fille volage aussi insupportable ? Si je dois lui reconnaitre une seule chose, c'est qu'elle joue parfaitement la comédie. Tous les garçons de septième année parle d'elle, je veux bien comprendre qu'une nouvelle fille ça attise toujours la curiosité mais là ça commence sérieusement à devenir embarrassant et particulièrement énervant. Même quand elle n'est pas dans les parages j'entends parler d'elle, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et quand je la vois s'avancer tranquillement vers moi dans le couloir du deuxième étage s'en est trop.

Elle a délaissé son uniforme au profit d'une robe à manches courtes, ses cuisses sont largement découvertes et même si ça lui va plus que bien je suis loin d'oublier qu'elle est en train de se rendre à son rendez vous. Ses cheveux sont attachés en chignon d'où dépasse plusieurs mèches ondulés, son visage est plus dégagé que d'ordinaire et en me voyant elle ne parait pas du tout coupable, bien au contraire. Elle agit comme si tromper son mari était la chose la plus banale au monde. Elle finit par arriver en face de moi, j'aurais pensé qu'elle baisserait le regard mais bien sûr comme d'ordinaire elle se contente de me fixer avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux.

- Tu me laisses passer ou tu comptes rester planter là toute la soirée ?

- Je ne voudrais pas risquer de contrecarrer tes plans romantiques de ce soir

Je me décale légèrement vers la droite mais elle ne fait pas mine de bouger. A vrai dire elle parait même en colère.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Ma vie ne te regarde en rien figure toi !

- Ta vie ? Mais quelle vie ? Tu t'es approprié mes amis, tu sors avec le premier venu, je me demande comment j'ai pu accepté de me marier avec toi.

L'expression de colère fait place à de la haine, je ne sais pas s'il existe une fille plus démonstrative qu'elle, il suffit de la regarder pour comprendre les sentiments qui l'habitent.

- Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai souhaité ce mariage ? Comment Est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir envie de me marier avec un sale type comme toi ?

- Rien ne t'obligeait à te rendre ici, tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton pays

Je savais que c'était faux, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas désiré venir me rejoindre mais ma vision des choses étaient obscurcies par une colère que je ne m'expliquais même pas.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu voudrais ? Que je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie et que je disparaisse à tout jamais de ta vie ?

- Ca me conviendrait en effet

Cette réplique fut comme un anesthésiant pour elle, bien sûr je le regrettais à peine prononcé. Même si je ne l'aimais pas il était extrême de dire que j'aurais préféré la voir morte. Elle a baissé les yeux et alors que je faisais un pas vers elle pour m'excuser elle m'a giflé.

- Idiot ! Tu es un idiot !

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer elle est partie en courant montant les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait porter la main sur moi, jamais aucune fille ne s'y était aventuré mais je ne pouvais réfuter le fait que je l'avais mérité. Dans ma tête nous étions quitte, mais je doutais qu'il en soit de même pour elle. Qu'elle aille au diable après tout, penser à elle lui donnait plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait réellement.

J'allais tâcher de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais sans me préoccuper de ce poids mort qui jusqu'ici m'avait perturbé plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Si elle souhaitait s'envoyer tout Poudlard grand bien lui fasse, après tout n'agissais-je pas de la même manière ? Pourtant au moment de descendre dans la Grande salle je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en direction des étages avec la furieuse envie d'interrompre ce qui était sûrement en train de se passer. J'étais réellement plus atteint que je ne le pensais.


End file.
